1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for barring entry to a spaced accessed by doors and more particularly to an apparatus for barring access to a shipping container.
2. Description of Related Art
Shipping containers are used globally to move materials by ship, truck and train. These containers are provided in various lengths to fulfill a broad range of shipping needs. Access to the interior of these containers is gained through doors set in one end of the container and which open outwardly, each of the doors hinging at the outside edge of the door. As shown in FIGS. 2-4 of this disclosure, the universal means employed for inhibiting access to these shipping containers is a set of two vertical bars placed in front of each door. These bars may be moved vertically to be placed into dogs and then may be locked with an type of pad lock. Since pad locks are easily defeated by a saw, torch or other burglary tool, or even by a key in the possession of those who are not authorized, a means for further barring access to storage containers is needed.
The prior art teaches the use of padlocked bars for inhibiting access to a storage container. However, the prior art does not teach a positive means for such, that is, a means that will absolutely prevent theft from storage containers when they are in transit, and yet be easily removed when the container is ready to be legitimately accessed. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
A combination shipping container, shipping container locking device and a door blocking apparatus inhibits access to the interior of the shipping container. The blocking apparatus comprises a pair of legs joined to form a generally L-shaped, elongate member, wherein one of the legs provides a pair of spaced apart apertures, with each of the apertures fitted over the container locking device and locked in place adjacent to a set of closed doors of the shipping container. The other of the legs of the elongate member extends upwardly from the first leg in a position for blocking the doors of the shipping container from being opened.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method of use of such apparatus that provides advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide such an invention capable of being constructed of light weight material.
A further objective is to provide such an invention capable of blocking access to a shipping container without the necessity of providing a separate attachment device.
A still further objective is to provide such an invention capable of being easily installed and removed from the shipping container.
A final objective is to provide such an invention that fulfills these objectives in a manner that is competitive or exceeds the capabilities of the prior art.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.